religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Arie van Deursen
Arie Theodorus van Deursen (23 juni 1931) is een Nederlandse emeritus hoogleraar nieuwe geschiedenis van de Vrije Universiteit Amsterdam. Zijn specialisme is het Nederland van de zestiende en van de zeventiende eeuw. Daarnaast wordt hij beschouwd als dé autoriteit op het gebied van de godsdienstige verhoudingen in die periode. Van Deursen is een van de meest vooraanstaande en productieve historici van Nederland.H.L. Wesseling, 'Huizinga-lezing' (ingezonden brief), NRC Handelsblad, 20 dec. 1994. Werk Zijn eerste grote studie is Bavianen en Slijkgeuzen waarin hij schrijft over de kerk en het kerkvolk ten tijde van Maurits en Van Oldenbarnevelt. In deze studie weet Van Deursen bepaalde ingesleten vooroordelen over het begin van de 17e eeuw te weerleggen. Onder andere de gedachte dat het bij de remonstrantse twisten zou gaan om sociale tegenstellingen (onder andere gesteld door Jan Romein) weet hij vanuit de bronnen te weerleggen. Het is aannemelijk dat de remonstranten en contra-remonstranten hun aanhang min of meer gelijkelijk hebben gerekruteerd uit de lagere sociale klassen. De remonstrantse twisten liepen dwars door de hele samenleving heen. Ook weet hij vanuit de bronnen aannemelijk te maken dat het in de remonstrantse twisten niet ging om een conflict tussen predikanten en geleerden, zoals onder andere door Willem Gerard Brill, John Lothrop Motley, P.J. Blok en Pieter Geyl was gesteld. De 17e eeuwers waren religieus denkende mensen en hadden goed in de gaten waar het in deze twist over ging. Religie drukte een onmiskenbaar stempel op de 17e-eeuwse samenleving. De bronnen (brieven, dagboeken en acta) laten zien dat de gewone mensen wel degelijk in staat waren om de theologische vragen die aan de orde waren, te doorzien. De tweede grote studie van Van Deursen is Mensen van klein vermogen: het kopergeld van de Gouden Eeuw. Het geeft een dwarsdoorsnede van de 17e eeuwse Nederlandse samenleving vanuit de belevingswereld van de gewone man. Het laat zien hoe de mensen toen dachten en leefden. Dit boek behandelt het dagelijks brood, de volkscultuur, de relatie volk en overheid en ten slotte de religie. Van Deursen maakt de grote en dominerende invloed van de religie in het dagelijkse doen en laten duidelijk. Ook in zijn omvangrijke studie Een dorp in de polder, een boek over het dagelijkse leven en de gewone mensen in het 17e-eeuwse Graft, geeft een beeld van het leven in de 17e eeuw, maar dan op de schaal van een dorpssamenleving. Een van zijn latere studies is Maurits van Nassau: de winnaar die faalde. Opmerkelijk in deze studie is dat Van Deursen weet aannemelijk te maken dat Johan van Oldenbarnevelt geen arminiaan was, maar dat de kern van het verschil met Prins Maurits ging over het karakter van de kerk in de 17e eeuw. Van Oldenbarnevelt stond, hoewel zelf geen aanhanger van Arminius, een plurale kerk voor. Maurits koos voor een calvinistische publieke kerk. Het conflict is op dit punt tussen deze beide mannen geëscaleerd. In De last van veel geluk geeft Van Deursen zijn visie op de Nederlandse Gouden Eeuw, waarvan hij zowel de lange aanloop als de vrij abrupte afloop beschrijft. In 2005 verscheen van de hand van Van Deursen Een hoeksteen in het verzuilde bestel. In dit boek, met ruim 500 pagina's, beschrijft hij de 125-jarige geschiedenis van de VU. Hij laat zien hoe de VU als gevolg van de levensbeschouwelijke veranderingen in het 20e-eeuwse Nederland is veranderd. De gereformeerde universiteit is nauwelijks nog een algemeen-christelijke universiteit te noemen. Verder heeft Van Deursen nog verschillende bundels met kleinere studies op zijn naam staan. Hij heeft voor Mensen van klein vermogen: het kopergeld van de Gouden Eeuw in 1983 de Dr. Wijnaendts Franckenprijs ontvangen.De jury bestond uit dr. E.H. Kossmann, dr. R. Th van der Paardt, dr. I. Schöffer (waarnemend voorzitter), dr. J.W. Schulte Nordholt (voorzitter), dr. H.L. Wesseling, (w.g.) I. Schöffer. Zie ook het juryrapport en het dankwoord van Van Deursen op de website van Digitale bibliotheek voor de Nederlandse letteren. Polemieken A.Th. van Deursen was lange tijd lid van de Nederlands Gereformeerde Kerken, een kleine en actieve geloofsgemeenschap, maar ging op latere leeftijd over naar de traditionelere Christelijke Gereformeerde Kerken. Hij is lid van de gemeente in Katwijk aan Zee, die behoort tot de behoudende stroming rond het blad Bewaar het Pand. Al toen hij nog Nederlands-gereformeerd was stelde Van Deursen dat hij stond in de godsdienstige, levensbeschouwelijke en ethische traditie van het orthodoxe protestantisme en zich op grond daarvan vaak meer verwant voelde met de 17e-eeuwse protestanten dan met zijn tijdgenoten.In: 'Waarom zou een mens van mening moeten veranderen! - A.Th. van Deursen, historicus die zich thuisvoelt in de zeventiende eeuw', interview in NRC Handelsblad van 11 nov. 1994. De polemieken waarin Van Deursen verwikkeld is geraakt, zijn allemaal toe te schrijven aan zijn afwijkende levensbeschouwelijke positie ten opzichte van de meerderheid van zijn vakgenoten. Als columnist levert Van Deursen regelmatig bijdragen aan het Nederlands Dagblad, een landelijk verschijnende orthodox-protestantse krant, en in toenemende mate aan het bevindelijk-gereformeerde Reformatorisch Dagblad. Van Deursen verzet zich fel tegen de libertijnse cultuur die geen ruimte wil bieden aan godsdienstige geluiden die haar onwelgevallig zijn. Hij kwam daarom in 1985 op voor het goed recht van het evangelistenechtpaar Lucas en Jenny Goeree om een historische parallel te trekken. Dit echtpaar verspreidde pamfletten waarin beweerd werd dat het Joodse volk de Jodenvervolging in de Tweede Wereldoorlog over zich had afgeroepen door de messias te verwerpen met de uitroep in het Nieuwe Testament: "Zijn bloed kome over ons en onze kinderen".Matteüs 27:25, NBG 1951 Van Deursen deelde deze mening niet, maar hij vond wel dat degenen die de rechter wilden laten beslissen dat het trekken van een betwistbare parallel ongeoorloofd is, het beginsel van tolerantie waarop zij zich beroepen slecht hadden begrepen.'Zaak Goeree: over geschiedenis valt te twisten', bijdrage van A.Th. van Deursen op de opiniepagina van NRC Handelsblad, 25 sept. 1985; deze bijdrage is later opgenomen in De eeuw in ons hart, p. 91-93. Van Deursen vergeleek in zijn Huizinga-lezing ('Huizinga en de geest der eeuw ', 1994) de cultuurkritiek van de historicus Johan Huizinga met de Bezwaren tegen den geest der eeuw (1823) van de tot het christendom bekeerde Isaäc da Costa. De vergelijking tussen de orthodox-gereformeerde Da Costa, die door velen als reactionair beschouwd wordt, en de vrijzinnig-protestantse Huizinga, die door velen als liberaal beschouwd wordt, werd als een provocatie opgevat. Maarten Brands, hoogleraar geschiedenis aan de Universiteit van Amsterdam, reageerde boos en zei dat Huizinga van geloofsabsolutisme zou hebben gegruwd.M.C. Brands, 'Van geloofsabsolutisme zou Huizinga hebben gegruwd', NRC Handelsblad, 17 dec. 1994. Van Deursens tolerantie was zijns inziens eenkennig en was alleen gereserveerd voor orthodoxe christenen. In zijn dupliekA.Th. van Deursen, 'Calvijn en Erasmus accepteerden de christelijke moraal', NRC-Handelsblad, 28 dec. 1994. zei Van Deursen dat Brands' artikel geen rationele maar een emotionele beschouwing was. Bekend werd vooral de dodelijke zin: "De laatste jaren heb ik weinig gelegenheid gevonden de publicaties van collega Brands te volgen", omdat Brands na zijn proefschrift in 1965 nauwelijks wat had gepubliceerd. Schrijver Hugo Brandt Corstius genoot van deze 'zin van het jaar'. In zijn boek Een hoeksteen in het verzuild bestel beschrijft van Deursen zeer kritisch de geschiedenis van de aanvankelijk gereformeerde Vrije Universiteit. Volgens hem is de VU verworden van een hoeksteen van het gereformeerde leven tot een nog nauwelijks algemeen-christelijk te noemen instelling die los geraakt is van haar oorspronkelijke beginselen. De meestal vrij onderkoelde Van Deursen haalde in een bespreking in het Reformatorisch Dagblad van de Abraham Kuyper-biografie van Jeroen Koch hard uit naar Kochs manier van geschiedschrijving.'Kuyper in de taal van een libertijns pamflet', Reformatorisch Dagblad, 17 mei 2006. Hij kritiseerde deze biografie als "een libertijns pamflet" en typeerde met een verwijzing naar Ayaan Hirsi Ali Kochs schrijftrant als "Nederlands met een Somalisch accent". De visie van Koch, die geen protestantse achtergond heeft en vooraf nauwelijks enige kennis bezat van de gereformeerde wereld, wijkt sterk af van het gereformeerde beeld van Kuyper. Van Deursen schrijft: "Daarmee raken we, denk ik, het hoofdprobleem. Koch heeft geen zicht op dat gereformeerde leven. Wel maakt hij ons op haast elke bladzijde duidelijk dat de gereformeerde wereldbeschouwing zijn goedkeuring moet missen. Koch benadert het calvinisme ongeveer zoals de superieure negentiende-eeuwse westerling die glimlacht over de dwaze afgoderij van primitieve inboorlingen." De begeleidingscommissie heeft de kritiek van Van Deursen van de hand gewezen. Ook historici als Henk te Velde, Herman Langeveld, Gerrit Jan Schutte en George Harinck delen de kritiek van Van Deursen niet. Schutte en Harinck tillen niet te zwaar aan de toonzetting van de biografie. In De Academische Boekengids van september 2006 verscheen een kritische bespreking van Van Deursens oeuvre door de niet-christelijke historicus Wim Berkelaar, een kenner van de gereformeerde wereld van de laatste twee eeuwen.Wim Berkelaar, 'Polemist voor eigen parochie', De Academische Boekengids 58, sept. 2006, p. 9-12). Volgens Berkelaar is het vaak meer Van Deursens stijl dan zijn argumentatie die de lezer overtuigt. De orthodox-gereformeerde Van Deursen is volgens hem een verzuild historicus, een fundamentalist.De ondertitel van Berkelaars artikel luidt: "A.Th. van Deursen als historicus en fundamentalist". Met de kwalificatie 'fundamentalist' slaat Berkelaar Van Deursens vermaning om deze niet te gebruiken in de wind. Zie: A.Th. van Deursen, 'Fundamentalisme: naam of brandmerk', in: De eeuw in ons hart, 1991, p.218-221. Omdat Van Deursens ethische en godsdienstige opvattingen buiten eigen kring weinig weerklank vinden, in tegenstelling tot zijn historische beschouwingen, is Van Deursen volgens Berkelaar vooral "een polemist voor eigen parochie". Op een opmerking van Berkelaar, die onder meer schreef dat Van Deursen inhoudelijk zou moeten reageren op de Kuyper-biografie van Koch in plaats van te klagen over de toon, heeft Van Deursen geantwoord door te zeggen dat hij niet inhoudelijk wenste in te gaan op de Kuyper-biografie omdat Koch "over gelovigen schrijft op een smalende, cynische manier, die pijn doet om te lezen. (...) Het gaat in de grond van de zaak niet om seculier of gereformeerd. Het gaat om fatsoen in de onderlinge omgang, en daarover zouden we niet met elkaar van mening moeten verschillen."'A.Th. van Deursen reageert op Wim Berkelaar: "Niet alle opvattingen hoeven te worden gerespecteerd"', De Academische Boekengids 59, nov. 2006, p. 14. Bibliografie NB. Onderstaande publicatielijst bevat alleen zelfstandig uitgegeven publicaties. Voor een overzicht van de verspreide artikelen, zie bijv. Digitale Bibliografie Nederlandse Geschiedenis.De Digitale Bibliografie Nederlandse Geschiedenis * Leonard Offerhaus: Professor historiarum Groninganus, 1699-1779, Groningen: J.B. Wolters 1957 * Professions et métiers interdits: Un aspect de l'histoire de la révocation de l'Édit de Nantes, Groningen: Wolters 1960 (proefschrift) * Honni soit qui mal y pense? De Republiek tussen de mogendheden (1610-1612), Amsterdam: Noord-Hollandsche Uitgevers Maatschappij 1965 * De val van Wezel, Kampen: Kok 1967 (openbare les Vrije Universiteit) * Jacobus de Rhoer, 1722-1813: een historicus op de drempel van een nieuwe tijd, Groningen: Wolters-Noordhoff 1970 * Geschiedenis en toekomstverwachting: het onderwijs in de statistiek aan de universiteiten van de achttiende eeuw, Kampen: Kok 1971 (inaugurele rede Vrije Universiteit) * Bavianen en slijkgeuzen: Kerk en kerkvolk ten tijde van Maurits en Oldenbarnevelt, Assen: Van Gorcum 1974 (ISBN 9051941854)[http://www.dbnl.org/tekst/deur002bavi01_01/ Bavianen en slijkgeuzen: Kerk en kerkvolk ten tijde van Maurits en Oldenbarnevelt] * Geschiedenis: een hoofdvak (A.Th. van Deursen et al.), Leiden: Nijhoff 1985 * Veelzĳdigheid als levensvorm : facetten van Constantĳn Huygens' leven en werk (een bundel studies ter gelegenheid van Huygens' driehonderdste sterfdag, bijeengebracht door A.Th. van Deursen, E.K. Grootes en P.E.L. Verkuyl), Deventer: Sub Rosa 1987 * Mensen van klein vermogen: Het kopergeld van de Gouden Eeuw, Amsterdam: Bert Bakker 1991 (ISBN 9035110110) ** Deel 1, Het dagelijks brood ** Deel 2, Volkscultuur ** Deel 3, Volk en overheid ** Deel 4, Hel en hemel * Willem van Oranje: een strijd voor verdraagzaamheid H. de Schepper, Weesp: Fibula van Dishoeck; Tielt: Lannoo 1984 * De ondergang van de Armada, Apeldoorn: Willem de Zwijgerstichting, 1988 * Cultuurgeschiedenis van de Republiek in de zeventiende eeuw: een onderzoeksprogramma, 's-Gravenhage: Stichting voor Historisch Onderzoek, 1990 * De eeuw in ons hart (verzameld en ingeleid door M. Bruggeman), Franeker: Van Wijnen 1991 (uitgegeven ter gelegenheid van de zestigste verjaardag van A.Th. van Deursen) * Die immer aktuelle Vergangenheit: Europa, die Niederlände und der Westfälische Friede, Vorträg anlässlich eines von der Stadt Münster und der Westfälischen Wilhelms-Universität veranstalteten Festaktes am 15. Mai 1993 zur Erinnerung an die Ratifikation des spanisch-niederländischen Friedens 1648, Münster: Regensberg 1993 * Huizinga en de geest der eeuw: Huizinga-lezing 1994 (Tekst van de drieëntwintigste Huizinga-lezing, die op vrijdag 9 december 1994 in de Pieterskerk te Leiden werd uitgesproken), Amsterdam: Bert Bakker 1994 * Een dorp in de polder: Graft in de zeventiende eeuw, Amsterdam: Bert Bakker 1994 * De stille luyden: bevindelijk gereformeerden in de negentiende eeuw (onder red. van F.A. van Lieburg; met bijdragen van A.Th. van Deursen et al.), Kampen: De Groot Goudriaan 1994 * Overheid en publiek belang : jhr. mr. A. F. de Savornin Lohman, Christelĳk-Historische Unie en reformatorische politiek, Nunspeet: Marnix van St. Aldegonde Stichting 1994 * Willem van Oranje: een biografisch portret, Amsterdam: Bert Bakker 1995 (gedeeltelijk eerder verschenen in Willem van Oranje: een strijd voor verdraagzaamheid) * De Bataafse revolutie (1795-1995), Apeldoorn: Willem de Zwijgerstichting 1995 * Gestalten van de gouden eeuw: een Hollands groepsprtret (onder red. van H.M. Beliën, A.Th. van Deursen en G.J. van Setten), Amsterdam: Bert Bakker 1995 * De hartslag van het leven: studies over de Republiek der Verenigde Nederlanden (samenst. G.J. Schutte), Amsterdam: Bert Bakker 1996 (feestbundel ter gelegenheid van het emeritaat van A.Th. van Deursen) * Mieus en Meynert : twee ego-documenten uit Graft en De Rĳp, Amsterdam: VU-uitgeverij 1996 (afscheidsrede VU Amsterdam) * Geloof en geschiedenis (onder red. van Henk Hagoort; met bijdragen van A.Th. van deursen et al.), Kampen: Kok Voorhoeve 1996 * Geleefd geloven: geschiedenis van de protestantse vroomheid in Nederland (medeauteur G.J. Schutte), Assen: Van Gorcum 1996 * In gemeenschap met de tijd, Amsterdam: Bert Bakker 1997 * Een en anders: schrijvers over God (bijdragen: A.Th. van Deursen et al.), Kampen: Kok 1997 * Maurits van Nassau, 1567-1625: de winnaar die faalde, Amsterdam: Bert Bakker 2000 * Historie en leven: over de onschuld van historische bronnen, Den Haag: NWO, 2002 (NWO/OKW-voorjaarslezing 2002 in het kader van het eeuwfeest van het instituut voor Nederlandse Geschiedenis; red. Machteld Bouwman) * Rust niet voordat gy ze van buiten kunt: de Tien Geboden in de 17e eeuw, Kampen: De Groot Goudriaan 2004 * De last van veel geluk: De geschiedenis van Nederland 1555-1702, Amsterdam: Bert Bakker 2004 (ISBN 9035126270) * Een hoeksteen in het verzuilde bestel: De Vrije Universiteit 1880-2005, Amsterdam: Bert Bakker 2005 (ISBN 9035128672) * De admiraal: De wereld van Michiel Adriaenszoon de Ruyter, Franeker: Van Wijnen 2007 (ISBN 9789051942828) Bronnenuitgaven * Resolutiën der Staten-Generaal: nieuwe reeks 1610-1670, deel 1. 1610-1612, 's-Gravenhage: Nijhoff 1971, en deel 2. 1613-1616, 's-Gravenhage: Nijhoff 1984. De overige delen zijn bewerkt door andere auteurs. * Simon Simonides, De Rijp tweemaal ontluisterd door vuur: overwogen in twee tractaten, Rumpt: De Schatkamer 2003 Literatuur * Het juryrapportjuryrapport van de Dr. Wijnaendts Franckenprijs en het dankwoord van Van Deursenhet dankwoord van Van Deursen zijn digitaal beschikbaar op de website van de Digitale bibliotheek voor de Nederlandse letteren. * A.C. Otto, 'De kwade wil als motor van de geschiedenis: verschillen en overeenkomsten in de cultuurkritiek van da Costa, Huizinga en Van Deursen', Theoretische geschiedenis, vol. 22 (1995), afl. 2, p. 112-126. * P.J.A.N. Rietbergen, 'Een historicus en zijn basis: de bronnen en het verhaal; over het cultuurhistorisch oeuvre van A.Th. van Deursen', Theoretische geschiedenis, vol. 22 (1995), afl. 5, p. 295-303. * Jac. Schaeffer, 'Meester van de indirecte belichting: de geschiedschrijver A.Th. van Deursen', Transparant, vol. 7 (1996), afl. 3 (aug), p. 4-10. * M. Bruggeman (red.) et al., Mensen van de nieuwe tijd: een liber amicorum voor A.Th. van Deursen, Amsterdam: Bert Bakker 1996. * M. van Os, 'Portret van een geleerde: A.Th. van Deursen', in: M. Bruggeman (red.) et al., Mensen van de nieuwe tijd. N.a.v. de polemieken * 'Is het verkeerd iets rustig uit te leggen terwijl je innerlijk kookt van woede? - een interview met A.Th. van Deursen' (interviewer Johan de Koning), VU Magazine, april 1992. * 'Waarom zou een mens van mening moeten veranderen! - A.Th. van Deursen, historicus die zich thuisvoelt in de zeventiende eeuw' (interview door Raymond van den Boogaard voorafgaand aan de Huizinga-lezing), NRC Handelsblad, 11 nov. 1994. * A.Th van Deursen, 'Cultuur van schuivende normen gaat onherroepelijk teloor' (Ingekorte Huizinga-lezing 1994), NRC Handelsblad, 10 dec. 1994. * 'Het gaat in toenemende mate de verkeerde kant uit, een interview met A.Th. van Deursen', Nederlands Dagblad, 10 dec. 1994. * M.C. Brands, 'Van geloofsabsolutisme zou Huizinga hebben gegruwd' (felle aanval op Van Deursen en de Huizinga-lezing 1994), NRC Handelsblad, 17 dec. 1994. * H.L. Wesseling, 'Huizinga-lezing' (ingezonden brief), NRC Handelsblad, 20 dec. 1994 (brief waarin Wesseling zijn verbazing uitspreekt over M.C. Brands' suggestie dat NRC Handelsblad Van Deursens Huizinga-lezing niet had mogen mede-organiseren en publiceren). * J.P. de Vries, 'Pieterskerk als Areopagus', Nederlands Dagblad, 23 dec. 1994. * A.Th. van Deursen, 'Calvijn en Erasmus accepteerden de christelijke moraal' (n.a.v. NRC-artikel M.C. Brands), NRC-Handelsblad, 28 dec. 1994. * 'Dat ze hem gevraagd hebben begrijp ik nog steeds niet: Maarten Brands over de Huizinga-lezing van Van Deursen' (interview), Historisch Nieuwsblad, mrt. 1995. * 'Een eigenzinnig historicus: A.Th. van Deursen' (interview), Spiegel Historiael, jrg. 30, juli/aug. 1995. * 'Kuyper in de taal van een libertijns pamflet', Reformatorisch Dagblad 17 mei 2006'Kuyper in de taal van een libertijns pamflet', Reformatorisch Dagblad 17 mei 2006 * Wim Berkelaar, Polemist voor eigen parochie, De Academische Boekengids 58, sept. 2006, p. 9-12[http://www.academischeboekengids.nl/abg/do.php?a=show_visitor_artikel&id=535 Polemist voor eigen parochie], Wim Berkelaar, De Academische Boekengids 58, sept. 2006, p. 9-12 * A.Th. van Deursen reageert op Wim Berkelaar "Niet alle opvattingen hoeven te worden gerespecteerd", De Academische Boekengids 59, nov. 2006, p. 14[http://www.academischeboekengids.nl/abg/do.php?a=show_visitor_artikel&id=559 A.Th. van Deursen reageert op Wim Berkelaar "Niet alle opvattingen hoeven te worden gerespecteerd"], De Academische Boekengids 59, nov. 2006, p. 14 * Transparant, Jrg. 18 (2007), nr. 3, Themanummer Verzuilde Geschiedschrijving (themanummer n.a.v. de reactie van Van Deursen op de Kuyper-biografie van Jeroen Koch en het artikel van Wim Berkelaar; bevat o.a. een stuk van Roel Kuiper over het werk van A.Th. van Deursen en een interview met Jeroen Koch)[http://www.christenhistorici.nl/content/20021346/Transparant%2018.3 Transparant, Jrg. 18 (2007), nr. 3, Themanummer Verzuilde Geschiedschrijving] }} Categorie:Gereformeerd persoon Categorie:Nederlands columnist Categorie:Nederlands historicus Categorie:Nederlands hoogleraar en:Arie van Deursen